


The Doctor's Daughter

by Azreael



Series: Request Fics [4]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-13
Updated: 2012-09-13
Packaged: 2017-11-14 03:14:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/510723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azreael/pseuds/Azreael
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens to The Doctor when River finally goes to the library?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Doctor's Daughter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Molly_McIntosh](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Molly_McIntosh).



> The is a small fic that i wrote by request from twitter.

He walked back into the tardis. A few of the tears that he had been trying to hold back now spilled over. She was gone. That was the last time he would ever see her. She is now soaring of to the silent library where she will meet his tenth regeneration and her fate. Part of him felt relieved knowing that at least her mind would live on but the selfish part wanted to yell and scream because he lost  _another one._

Amy and Rory. They don't know what is going to happen to their daughter and never will unless he tells them.

He ran around the consol pressing buttons and flicking switches in a haze. The tardis stretched and lurched for a few minutes before falling silent.

He wiped the few remaining tears off his face and stepped through the tardis doors. He was surprised when he saw Amy and Rory standing there waiting for him.

"Get out here you mad man" Amy ordered before pulling him into a life ending hug.

"River-" he started.

"We know," Amy interrupted, "She came here and visited us before she went to the library. She could tell something bad was going to happen. She left us something for you. She told me to give to you only when you came and not to look for you.

"Well lets see it." He said with fake enthusiasm.

Amy pulled away. "This." Rory told him. The Doctor hadn't even noticed Rory leave.

Rory put the bundle of blankets in The Doctor's arms and pulled away the first layer.

"Your child."

**Author's Note:**

> I have been thinking about writing more for this because people asked me to but to be honest i am not a huge fan of the Doctor/River ship.


End file.
